


DenNor Writing Prompts

by MagicTactician



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Insomnia, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTactician/pseuds/MagicTactician
Summary: Just some DenNor oneshots! A summer will be posted for each chapter individually!Requests are welcome!





	DenNor Writing Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter: Write a story or poem feature these three rhyming words - switch, witch, twitch  
Prompt from: Daily Prompt  
Characters: Stellan (Witch!Norway) X Henrik (Possibly human!Denmark)  
Chapter summery:  
Stellan finds himself unable to sleep so decides to make a sleeping potion to help. (Not Pottertalia btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will probably be based on prompts from an app called Daily Prompt, but I can't promise I'll be doing this every day. I'll also probably edit these from the original that I wrote on Daily Prompt as they only allow a word count of 500 and so some of the stuff I write seem to end up lacking a bit in some places as I have to go back and delete some stuff to make the story fit. I'll probably fix them up a bit to post on here!
> 
> Also please feel free to send me your own prompts or requests! Or if you want to see more of a certain oneshot let me know and I might just make more!  
I also can't promise I'll do all of them, but I'll do my best to!

Stellan sighed as he made his way to the basement, flipping the light switch as he went. It was the middle of the night and the Norwegian was exhausted from not sleeping much the last few days. He had been refraining from using magic for a bit, it was defiantly starting to take it's effects. Stellan was a witch after all. He knew the importance of using his gift. He knew that not using his magic and letting it build up was dangerous and could harm him if he wasn't careful. His mother had often warned him of it. It didn't change the fact that his husband, Henrik, worried about Stellan getting hurt and the incident a few weeks ago didn't help.

As Stellan reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted with the familiar sight of his 'magic lair' as Henrik liked to call it. The room was a fairly small, square unfinished basement. The beams in the ceiling still exposed with the walls and floor being made out of concrete. In the center of the room stood a large metal cauldron. It sat in the middle of a magic circle that was inscribed into the concrete. Between the cauldron and the stairs stood a ancient wood lectern with and well taken care of leather bound tome sitting atop it. On the wall across from the stairs on the other side of the lectern and cauldron was a desk with a much smaller cauldron sitting on it the along with a mortar and pestle and a few other objects. The same circle etched in to the desk. Above the desk was an array of shelves. Many different objects littered said shelves, from crystals to the bones of small animals, as well as herbs and flowers that he hand grown and dried himself. On the walls to either side of the room there were many different plants growing, mostly herbs and some flowers. The ones that were poisons carefully placed together and labeled as to keep any of his family from messing with them, should they ever come down here. Stellan let out another sigh. He made his way around the room, his eyes wandering from object to object, as he made a mental check list for what he would need for a simple sleeping draught.

The witch first added water to the smaller cauldron and began the process of enchanting said water. This would make a very simple base potion that was nothing more than a slight poison without other ingredients. After finishing that Stellan slowly added the necessary components. A large pinch of dried chamomile, a dash of magnesium, and a twig of dried lavender. All slowly mixed together until it combined into a rather nice smelling light purple liquid. Just the scent was making him. Stellan carefully moved the sleeping draught into a small glass vile before capping it with a cork. He quickly cleaned up the mess he'd made, making sure that everything was back in it's place.

Stellan grabbed the sleeping draught and made his way back up the stairs, flipping the light switch off as he went. The Norwegian quietly made his way back to his and Henrik's bedroom. He found it exactly as he'd left it. His husband still asleep and the covers on his side of the bed pulled back. Stellan climbed into bed, careful not to wake Henrik. He paused when Henrik's fingers twitched and his body tensed slightly, not moving until he'd relaxed again. The witch uncorked the flask, sitting against the headboard taking in the scent of the potion for a few seconds. Stellan then quickly downed it in a single gulp. He could already feel the effects taking hold of him and quickly placed the glass flask on the nightstand. He curled up against his husband.

Sleep quickly took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Also don't forget to leave a request or suggestion!


End file.
